Bonding with the Bots
by Warrior Queen 21
Summary: Sam spends some quality time with each and every bot. But you know Sam and the Autobots...a supposed fun filled day turns either into a disaster or an awkward situation
1. Baseball with Ironhide

**A/N: I was busy showering, and all of a sudden this plot bunny attacked me. I am planning to do a couple of one shots where Sam is interacting with different bots...but that all depends on whether you like it or not. I know absolutely nothing about baseball. It is late in the evening...I've got an excuse if my grammar/spelling is horrible. =D**

**This is my disclaimer**

**

* * *

  
**

Ironhide winched at the force of which Sam slammed his door shut. He could understand the boy's frustration, but was really necessary to hit it that hard?

"Come on Sam, a little bonding time with Ironhide. What could go wrong? If Will ever asks me another favour, I'll shoot him myself." Sam mumbled to himself  
"Sam, I..."

"Ironhide, please I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

"No it won't."

And without another word Sam walked away, Ironhide had no choice but to follow.

**O0o0o0o0ooo0oooo 30 minutes earlier 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Sam, I still don't understand the point of running around in circles?"

Sam sighed, for the 6th time this hour...Sam had to explain to Ironhide the rules of baseball. He made a quick mental note to kick Will in the shins if he ever asks Sam to spend personnel time with each and every bot. Why couldn't he do it?

"Ironhide, it's a game. You know the rules...so just enjoy it." But before Ironhide could say something back, Sam quickly added "And no...you are not allowed to hit somebody when a player screams strike." Primus was on Sam's side today because the moment the player screamed strike the man next to Ironhide's holographic projection, knocked over his bottle of water. He missed Ironhide's arm by a few centimetres.

"This game is no fun."

"Yes it is. You just.....OOOOOHHH catch it Ironhide. It's coming straight for you!!!!" Ironhide looked up to see a small white ball coming towards him. He stood up and held his hands out...a few seconds later the small white ball was securely in his hands. The crowd went wild. People were slapping him on the back and shouting at him. 'What in Primus name is going on' Ironhide thought. He looked over at Sam. The boy was giving him one of those huge smiles.

"What am I suppose to do with it now?"

"Through it back to the player on the ground." As soon as Sam finished his sentence, Ironhide turned and threw it back to the player. He turned back to Sam.

"The game has got to go on buddy, through it back" Ironhid blinked a few times.

"What do you mean through it back?"

"The ball. Through it back."

"I already did." As Sam's face paled so did understanding cross his features. He was just about to voice his thoughts when somebody screamed "He's down. Someone get a paramedic" All the eyes in the stadium turned towards the field. And there on the field lay a player. The best player of the season. And next to the player lay a small white ball. All the eyes in the stadium turned towards Ironhide and Sam.

"Sam?"

"Ironhide...when I say run, you run as if Chromia herself is on your tail."

"Understood."

"RUN!!!!!!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oPresent time0o0oooo0oo0o0o**

"Sam?"

"Not only did you knock out a key player. I got tackled by 5 security guards...and you, who don't even feel anything on your holographic driver, got tackled by two. You also caused us to get banned from watching baseball for the whole season."

"Sam, I am sorry. What do you want me to do?"  
"You know what the worst thing about this is?"

"What?"

"You threw that ball so Primus slagging fast, that they had to _replay it 5 times_ before they even saw the ball." And with that Sam walked in silence while Ironhide followed in his car mode.

"You're wrong Sam."

"About what?

"You got banned from baseball not me. I can change my holographic driver image."

* * *

**Let me know what you think...hint,hint, wink, wink **


	2. Doctor time with Ratchet

A/N: Wow...Thank you so much!!!! Thanks to everybody who reviewed, added to story alerts/favourite story ext. But guys I really would appreciate it, if everybody reviewed, because I got like 9 reviews and 30 story alerts. But anyway...enough complaining on my part.

If you guys have any suggestions on a bonding activity with a certain bot...feel free to let me know! ( sorry of there is any mistakes...it took mr like half an hour to upload this, because ff is messing with my computer)

* * *

"Ratchet?"

"What!?!"

"Your optics are threatening too shoot off lightning bolts."

"See the worry in my optics."

Sam held back his remark as he climbed the stairs leading to his doctor's office. Ratchet was already angry enough, he didn't want anger him any further. A few days ago he got a letter from his human doctor asking whether Sam moved or got another doctor because he saw Sam 4 years ago. Sam decided he would pay his doctor a visit just to show the doctor he didn't visit often enough because he never got sick anymore ...no need to tell the doctor he's got an alien doctor in his place. He decided to take Ratchet as it was about time he got his bonding with him.

"Come on Ratch, it'll be fun. You can see how human doctors work."

"I know how they work." Sam snorted.

"Really? How would you know that?"

"I watch Grey's Anatomy with Mikeala." Sam was so busy gaping at Ratchet he didn't even see the door, until...._BANG. _Sam was still busy rubbing his nose when the door opened to reveal a human male with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Ahhh...young Samual Witwicky...long time, no see." He stuck his hand out and Sam shook it. "And who might this be?" But before Sam could answer, Ratchet stood before Sam and answered.

"I am his doctor." He didn't shake the doctor's hand when he held it. Sam cleared his throat.

"Doctor Smith, this is my friend...who just happens to be a doctor. We all call him Ratchet."

"My friends call me that." Ratchet said as he went into the doctor's office.

"Your friends call you Hatchet." Sam shot back. Ratchet only mumbled something in return. Sam was just about to ask something when Ratchet spoke again.

"Tell me something ..._Docto_r Smith. Do you carry anything with you?"

"What do you mean do I carry something?"

"You know...in case of an emergency...a needle full of morphine...a hypo?"

"O yes I do. All of them. Do you carry any of them..._Ratchet_?"

"All of them. And even more stuff." Sam watched in a mix of fascination and horror about everything Ratchet and Doctor Smith pulled out of their lab coats. There were needles of every shape and size, bottles of every colour and even....

"_A sledge hammer_?" Sam squealed. Both Ratchet and the doctor turned to him.

"Why of course Sam, you never know when this might come in handy." The doctor replied.

"Tell me doctor; does any of your stuff work?" Ratchet asked

"Of course they do!"

"Prove it." Both of then slowly turned towards Sam. And with a sickening realisation Sam knew why.

"O nononononononononon!!!!! I am not some lab rat."

"Don't worry Sam. Where both doctors. We'll be here if something goes wrong." Ratchet said as Doctor Smith started towards Sam with a very big needle. The last thing Sam saw was a very big needle, very near his skin before everything went black.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Sam? O Saaaaaaaammmmmm wake up. I'm gonna through a bucket full of cold water on you, if you don't wake up." That surely got Sam's attention. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes were a very amused Mikeala and Will. He slowly sat up and when he looked around he saw that he was in the rec room at the Autobout headquarters. While he looked around, his memory slowly came back.

"Ratchet!" He practically screamed. When he screamed that Will and Mikeala burst out laughing. "Where is he?"

"Ratchet and the doctor went to the bar." Mikeala replied. Sam was now very confused, Ratchet and the doctor together? To the bar? If Prowl was in Sam's place his CPU would have crashed by now.

"What happened? How did I end up here?" It took another few seconds for them to stop laughing, before Will could explain.

"You passed out when the doctor wanted to put the needle in you. So while they waited for you to regain consciousness, they discovered how much they had in common. The doctor then asked Ratchet to accompany him to the bar, when Ratchet said that he didn't drink the doctor replied that Ratchet can watch him drink. Ratchet then commed Ironhide and explained the whole situation to him, he then asked whether Ironhide and me can come and pick you up. When I went to the Doctors office, I threw you over my soldier and carried you out of the building. "

Sam buried his head in his hands, fully embarrassed. "Luckily no one saw me." He mumbled.

"Uhhmm about that, Epps came with me to pick you up."

"Epps!!! But you know he always records everything with his cellphone. Well everything except the Autobots." And to prove what Sam had just stated, Epps came running into the room screaming

"Two million hits on YouTube! Two million hits within 3 hours!!!!"

* * *

Next chapter...shopping with Arcee


	3. shopping with Arcee

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews!!! You guys all rock!! Wish I could thank you in person. Sorry for the long wait...life is really hectic. Hope this lives up to your standard.**

**Disclaimer****: I'm really getting tired of saying this...They're not mine.**

* * *

"Sam, why do I have to be here?" Arcee holographic image asked. She made the imitation of flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder. She peered at Sam with green eyes.

"Because...Mikeala's birthday is in a week. And I need your help to pick the present." Sam answered without even looking at her. He kept looking at the sign of the shop. Arcee noticed this, and when she saw the name...she couldn't help but ask.

"Why does Victoria have a secret?"

"It's just a name of a franchise."

"So she doesn't have a secret?"

"No."

"Am I irritating you?"

"Yes."

"Sweet." Arcee said as they walked into the shop. As soon as they entered, a shop assistant appeared next to them. She was a slender girl, with big innocent brown eyes. However when she talked, her voice was so high pitched that Sam nearly cringed.

"Welcome to Victoria Secrets. How may I help you?"

"Hi there. I'm looking for some lingerie for my girlfriend. Can you help me?"

"Sure thing." The assistant glanced from Arcee to Sam and then declared : "Awwww you to make a great couple."

"O no...we are not a couple. I'm his girlfriend's best friend. He just wants to see if the lingerie fits on me." Sam inwardly groaned, when Arcee declared this happily. He can just imagine the shop assistant thinking: "O holy sweet jelly beans! This guy is a pervert!!!!!" And honestly, he just wanted to see if it fits on Arcee, because she can bend her holographic image to Mikaelea's shape. He wasn't even going to look. Arcee was going to choose the lingerie, for crying out loud!

"Ooo...ka..y." was all the shop assistant could say, clearly to shocked. "Fo...follow me."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-1 hour later-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Well that went well."

"No it didn't. We got thrown out...remember?"

"It's not my fault."

"Yes it is. YOU were the one who decided to get bored. Then YOU wanted to see if YOU could flirt...and it clearly worked because YOU had a man hanging on YOUR every word...and when he wanted to take it to the next level, YOU responded by throwing him out of the window!"

"It's not so bad."

"O really...enlighten me."

"The window was open...and we got the lingerie."

"Yeah...a guess you're right."

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Where is Mikeala?"

"I think she's at her Dad's shop."

"I think you're wrong."

"Why do you say that?"

"Look to your left." And when San did, his heart almost stopped. Because to his left... a very, very angry Mikeala was making her way towards them. Mikeala was going to kill him! He never thought of telling her that Arcee changed her holographic image. Mikeala probably thought he was with another girl. So the only thought that came to his mind when he saw Mikeala was....

"O slag."

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
